The Knight in Shining Armour
by alyssialui
Summary: Draco is finally strong enough to rescue his beloved. Dramione.


_A/N: Draco is finally strong enough to rescue his betrothed. Dramione._

 _Submission for:_

 _ **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments):**_ _Myths & Legends __Assignment #4 - W_ _rite about a Damsel in Distress_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

Draco urged his horse faster, the rhythmic beating of its hooves syncing with the clinking of his shining armour. This was his destiny, what he had been training for all his life. He had come from a long line of royalty, the Malfoys of Far Far Away, and as was the custom, he had been betrothed to a beautiful princess before he was even born. But he hadn't minded. They played together all the time, and Draco had developed a tiny crush on her. But just when he was going to tell her, she disappeared. It wasn't until years later he found out a curse had been put on her by an evil witch and her parents had put her up in a tower to keep her out of sight.

Years had passed and now he was older, stronger, and ready to get her back. He looked ahead with a grin to the impressive spire in the distance where his beloved lay. The only way to break the spell was true love's kiss, and he was going to give it to her, gain his inheritance from his father and live happily ever after.

But suddenly there was a loud screech. His horse let out a startled cry as he reared on his hind legs. Draco pulled on the reins as he looked to the sky, just in time to see a large, winged shadow block out the sun - the dragon which guarded the tower. Though he had known of this final obstacle, it was still amazing to see the beast in person.

He pulled on the reins again, but his horse refused to take a step further. "Stupid animal," he said with a growl but it was no use. He should have the known, the horse was a Malfoy as any.

He dismounted his steed and tied it to a nearby tree surrounding by luscious grass. "I'll be back for you soon," he said, rubbing a hand across its snout before he continued through the forest.

Soon, he came to the foot of the tower, standing outside the old, wooden door. He drew his sword, ready to break the rusted lock when the screech came again.

This time, the shadow appeared to be growing as the magnificent dragon swooped down, blowing a hot stream of flames towards him. He ran out of its path and ducked behind a nearby rock as the dragon landed on the ground behind him, his weight shaking the ground.

Draco peaked from around the rock, admiring the scorch marks where he was just standing before he focused on his opponent. The dragon's large yellow eyes scanned the area, puffs of smoke coming from his nostrils as it smelled him out. He was smaller and slower than the dragon, but he knew he was also smarter. He just had to keep his head clear and anticipate the dragon's movement.

He kept his sword at his side as he ran from behind the rock, keeping close to the trees. It didn't take long for the dragon to see him. It blew another stream of fire, but Draco was ready. He moved behind another tree, tucking his body in as much as possible as the flames blew around him. Then he was off again until he was near the dragon's underbelly.

He raised his sword, one of the finest Abraxan steel swords in the Malfoy armory, designed specifically for piercing dragons' hides, and drove it through the glistening red scales. The dragon screeched before it jumped into the air, taking Draco with it.

He squinted against the rushing air and dizzying height, holding on for dear life to his sword. He reached a bit higher for one of the dragon's spikes and pulled himself up, another screech filling the air as he pulled his sword out of the dragon's side. He then climbed up the dragon's spine until he sat at the base of the dragon's neck and drew his sword for the last time across its throat. The dragon let out a painful, gurgling cry as it fell out of the sky, crashing into the forest below.

Draco was breathing heavy as he climbed off the dragon and stood on solid ground. The dying animal lay at his feet, it too taking gasping breaths. He saw his disheveled yet triumphant expression in the growing puddle of blood from its fatal wound before he looked back to the tower.

He ran back to the edifice and wasted no time bursting the lock and running up the many rounding stairs. Finally, there was only one more door. "Hermione!" he cried, pushing it open to see her in a deep sleep. He walked to her bedside and ran a hand across her cheek. She had certainly grown from the little girl he remembered, and now he felt suddenly worried. Even after all he had done, what if she didn't remember him? What if she hated him?

But he had come this far and he wouldn't back down now. He took a quick breath before he leaned down and placed his lips over hers in a sound kiss.

He watched as her eyes fluttered open before her eyes focused on his face. It took her a moment to find her voice but soon she asked, "Draco?"

He nodded once before he placed another kiss on her lips, hoping it would be enough to tell her how he felt. When he felt her respond, he knew she felt the same as well.


End file.
